Halloween en konoha
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Una fiesta loca, una relación entre un vampiro y una bruja, como lo tomara el zombi.(sigo siendo mala en resumenes XD)


**Manga: Naruto Shippuden**

**Auto: Kishimoto **

**Advertencia: OCC**

_**Disfruten la historia**_

Había una vez…. A quien quiero engañar en una noche de brujas en Konoha, se organizo una fiesta loca, todos los ninjas estaban obligados a ir, ya que la fiesta la hizo la hokage-sama.

¿Por que tuve que venir a esto?—dijo un chico de cabello negro, vestido de vampiro.

No había opción teme—decía el chico de cabello rubio, vestido de momia

Pero, esto es idiota—recargándose en la mesa

Lo se, pero creo que tsunade-obachan lo hizo porque hemos tenido muchas misiones y quería recompensarnos—dijo meneándose arriba abajo con su silla.

Nos pudo haber dado el día libre y ya—dijo en tono de desaprobación.

Ya calmado, disfruta el día—sonrió

Todos en la fiesta estaban animados, solo Naruto que le hacía compañía a Sasuke eran los únicos "amargados"

Aa Sakura-chan se salvo—dijo el rubio con tristeza—ella tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, quería que viniera aquí

¿Aun te gusta?—lo observo

No sé, ella nunca me corresponderá—decía con tristeza—trato de olvidarla, pero es difícil, aunque se que ella me quiere como hermano y tengo que verla asi.

Hmp—se quedo pensando

Eran las 12 de la noche, todos estaban bailando hasta que las puertas se abrieron de repente, todos excepto un par se quedo observado a la persona que apenas había ingresado.

Sabes dobe—se paró el vampiro—ya me voy, te arruine la fiesta.

A no te preocupes, para eso son los amigos, acompañarse en las buenas y en las malas—sonrió con señal afirmativa.

El chico hiba a salir, pero se quedo anonadado con la imagen que vio, una chica vestida con un vestido negro corto dando a la idea que era una bruja, el chico se acerco mas y vio que la chica se quito el sombrero puntiagudo y descubrió quien era esa bruja.

Sakura—la llamo

A Sasuke-kun, no pensé que estabas acá—sonrió nerviosa

Ni yo—seguía sorprendido por el disfraz de la chica.

¿Te gusta mi traje?—dijo sonriendo

Es…-se volteo—muy llamativo

Hmp—dijo haciendo berrinche

Oye esa es mi palabra—dijo arrincolandola en la pared

Oye—sonrojándose— ¿te molesta que la use?

Eres una bruja muy molesta—dijo acercándose a ella

Y tú eres un vampiro muy corto de palabras—poniéndole un dedo en el pecho

Así soy y me quieres—dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola cubriéndose con su sombrero.

Quiero un poco de ramen—dijo el rubio zombie

Adivina que nadie noto que un vampiro anda muy cariñoso con una bruja—se oía a Ino(diablita) murmurando a Sai (hombre lobo)

El rubio no sabía si se referían a su amigo, pero quería averiguar, decidió ir a donde estaba ese vampiro cariñoso con la bruja.

Qué bueno que estas aquí en esta fiesta, pensé que me había vestido así en vano—dijo recargándose en el pecho del chico.

Yo te dije que si iba a estar, un Uchiha cumple lo que dice—la beso en la frente

Eres increíble Sasuke-kun—dijo feliz—por cierto terminamos sentados en el piso

Si, ¿eso te molesta?—dijo mirándola

No, mientras este contigo—lo beso

Hmp, que molesta novia tengo—la abrazo

Cierto rubio pasaba por ahí y oyó todo.

¿Novia?—se quedo pasmado-¿novia?

Al oir eso ambos ninjas se levantaron y lo observaron

Naruto—dijo Sakura—disculpa

Dobe—acerco a la chica a él—lo siento

No tienen de que disculparse—sonrió—después de todo, Sasuke eres mi mejor amigo y siempre supe que Sakura-chan te amaba a ti, además Sakura-chan te espero mucho y tienes que estar con ella.

Gracias—sonrió Sakura—Gracias por todo.

Gracias teme—dirigiéndose a la salida—Sakura te llevo a casa

Pero si la haces sufrir—grito—te golpeare hasta no poder mas.

Nunca la hare sufrir—dijo fastidiado

¿Por qué?—sonrió pícaramente el rubio

Si la amo y que—dijo serio, nadie noto que estaba sonrojado un poco.

Eso se oye bien, adiós—sus amigos se desaparecieron como vampiro y bruja, dejando a un zombi un poco desconcertado—sean felices

Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?—se oyó a una chica shinigami

Hinata—la volteo a ver—si un poco desconcertado.

¿Quieres ramen?—sonrió

Si vamos—fueron directo al puesto—por cierto lindo traje.

Gr agra gracias –se sonrojo la chica ojiperla.

Feliz noche de brujas les desea Misaki Rukia Hyuga ^w^


End file.
